1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a watch type mobile terminal wearable on a wrist.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
In general, a terminal may be classified into a mobile (portable) terminal and a stationary terminal according to a moveable state. The mobile terminal may be also classified into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to a user's carriage method.
As functions of the terminal become more diversified, the terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games and receiving broadcast signals. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or a device. Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device by means of hardware or software. For instance, a user interface (UI), which allows a user to search for or select functions in an easy and convenient manner, is provided.
As the mobile terminal is regarded as a personal belonging for expressing the user's own personality, various design shapes of the mobile terminal are required. The design shapes also includes structural changes and improvements which enable the user to more conveniently use the mobile terminal. A watch type mobile terminal that can be used while being worn on a user's wrist may be considered as one of the structural changes and improvements.